


Distance

by kiyala



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: Sometimes, all you need to do to bridge the distance is have a cardfight.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ Happy birthday, Aichi! ☆

It's Kai who suggests it when they're on the phone with each other one day. It's been far too long since they've seen each other, even if Aichi did surprise him by flying to Paris to visit for a week during his semester break earlier that year. This distance has been difficult to adjust to, made even more difficult by all the little changes that they've had to deal with since Kai first left Tokyo to set up base in Paris and join the professional vanguard circuit in Europe. It was one thing keeping in touch with Aichi when he was still back in Tokyo, but another thing entirely for him to be in America to study, in a new timezone, keeping different hours, leaving them to find the times that they could still call each other without it being inconvenient. 

If he's being entirely honest, Kai hates it. Then again, he hates anything that isn't his ideal: to be with Aichi at all times, to see him whenever he pleased instead of having to make the timezone conversions every time he felt like picking up his phone. It's the kind of effort that Kai never would have made for anyone, before Aichi came into his life. He knows it, and he's certain that Aichi knows it too, even though he never makes mention of it. 

Kai is in love, and he knows better than to deny it. The fact that Aichi can make him pick his phone up and make a call in the first place says enough about how deeply Kai has fallen for him, but he can't imagine feeling anything different to what he does now. His life is so much richer for having Aichi in it and he knows that it doesn't matter that they're both on different continents when it at least means that they're able to be together in some way. It's better than the alternative.

He's just said that exact thing to Aichi during their phone call, looking out of his window, fingertips pressed to the glass as he murmurs, "Aichi. I know it's difficult, but I'd rather deal with not being able to see you for a while than not seeing you ever again."

"Kai…" Aichi's voice trembles with an unspoken apology, but that's just how it is these days. There's only so much either of them can apologise for something that they can't change, far enough back in the past now that it's an unpleasant memory rather than a crushing reality. 

"I'll see you on your next break," Kai promises, his voice soft in a way that he only ever learned it could be since he started speaking to Aichi on the phone. He isn't subtle like Aichi, he isn't one for surprises. "One way or another. I'll fly over to see you. I don't care if I'm in the middle of a tournament."

"You're not going to do that," Aichi admonishes him gently. They both know that he's too dedicated to vanguard for that. 

"I want to play against you again." Kai sighs heavily, holding his phone a little tighter as if it will let him be just that little bit closer to Aichi. "I miss your vanguard. I wonder if we could play over a video call."

"Oh," Aichi says softly, and it's clear that he likes the thought. "Maybe we could."

Kai stands up a little straighter. "Do you have the time?"

"Not right now," Aichi says apologetically. "But next time we have the time to talk. Let's make it a cardfight." 

"Yes," Kai agrees, so eager that he can feel himself burning with it. Even though he and Aichi played against each other the last time they were in the same place together, there was also so much sightseeing, so much exploring, so many moments where they wanted nothing more than to just simply spend time in easy reach of each other, and absolutely none of it was anywhere near enough to keep Kai satisfied. "I can't wait to see how you've grown, Aichi."

"You've definitely been playing more than I have," Aichi laughs a little sheepishly, like he's embarrassed of how hard he's been studying at university when Kai is nothing but proud of him for it. "I'll do my best to make it a challenge for you." 

"You always are," Kai tells him. "I like playing against you best."

"I like playing against you too," Aichi replies, and Kai is pleased that they talk often enough that he can hear the smile in Aichi's voice. He shuts his eyes and pictures it: Aichi smiling at him across a distance that, for a moment, no longer feels as unsurmountable. 

They're silent for a moment, both of them existing in a shared moment where they're looking forward to their next call, but not wanting this one to end. It's Aichi who sighs quietly, clearing his throat.

"I need to go to class soon."

"I'll see you next time," Kai replies. "I'll actually see you." 

He's excited about that part. He can tell that Aichi is too, and even though ending their calls is always the most unpleasant part of them, the thought of their upcoming cardfight is enough to put him in a good mood for the rest of the week.

Gaillard and Neve both notice immediately. They question him about it, but Kai isn't willing to give anything away in case they insist on coming along to watch. Kai wants to keep this to himself, and he wonders if Aichi is doing the same or if he's told Rati. He doesn't know how he'd handle it if she was there for their call when he's just looking forward to having a video call and a cardfight with Aichi, and Aichi alone. He tries to push the thought out of his mind, but it lingers and bothers him when he's least expecting it, until he's restless and snappy to anyone nearby as he counts down the hours before their next call. 

When Aichi calls him, he's alone. Kai breathes a sigh of relief, taking Aichi in on his computer screen, feeling like his heart is about to grow ten sizes and suffocate him. 

"You look stressed," Aichi notices immediately, biting his lip. "Did you have a bad day?"

"I've just been looking forward to seeing you," Kai says, honest in a way that no longer feels rare or difficult when it's directed towards Aichi. "You look good, Aichi." 

He enjoys the way that makes Aichi blush and lower his gaze. "S-so do you. You always look good." 

"Do you have your deck ready?" Kai asks, picking his own up and holding it up so that Aichi can see. "I built this one to use against you today." 

Aichi smiles, his shyness melting away to reveal the determined fighter underneath. "So have I. My play mat is ready."

Kai has his ready too and he pulls it closer, until it fits on the camera. "Can you see this properly?"

"Yes," Aichi replies, fixing his own camera. He lowers it, so that it focuses on the play mat. Kai frowns. 

"Wait. I can't see you." 

"I thought you'd be able to see my cards easier like this," Aichi replies. "Is it no good?"

"I want to see you too." Kai insists. He tries not to frown, knowing that he still has his camera pointed at him as well. "That's just as important as being able to see your cards. I don't mind if you hold them up to the camera as you use them. I'd rather see you." 

Aichi fixes his camera until his face is on screen too. He's blushing again, but that determined look hasn't gone anywhere. Kai loves him more than he could ever put into words. "Is this better?"

"Much better," Kai nods. "Let's shuffle our decks."

Kai isn't surprised to see that Aichi is using a Royal Paladin deck. He's gone with Kagerou himself and he knows that as much as they both want to challenge each other with something new, it's difficult to resist the pull of nostalgia. He sees it in Aichi's smile when he sees familiar units on Kai's rear guard circles, just the same as he feels it in his chest when he recognises Aichi's. This fight feels like a signature; it's very much like Aichi, it's very much like Kai, and for a moment it feels like they're in Card Capital again while the sky turns from blue to gold outside, playing against each other as they have so many times before. It feels like they're together, and it's a feeling that Kai holds onto now, the same way he does in every other waking moment. Vanguard is one of the many things that links Kai to Aichi, no matter how far apart they might be. It only makes him love the game even more. 

When they're both on five damage each, Aichi looks up from his hand to smile into the camera. "I missed this, Kai-kun." 

"Me too," Kai murmurs, as he guards against Aichi's last attack. "Stand and draw. I'm going to beat you, Aichi." 

The smile that Aichi is wearing says that he doesn't agree, and it's enough that Kai is already hot under the collar from the way they haven't been holding their attacks back from the very start of the fight, going all out to beat each other. He shifts in his seat, setting his dragons against Aichi's knights once again, making attack after attack until he's certain that Aichi can't guard any more. 

He realises he's miscalculated when Aichi brings out his G-Guardian on the last attack. Kai has more cards in his hand now than he did before, but he knows that it's not going to be enough to stop Aichi if he's truly going all out. 

The smile Aichi gives him says that he knows the same thing. 

When Kai reaches six damage on the next turn, he exhales shakily as he puts his cards down. "Aichi—"

"I know," Aichi murmurs, his voice soft and welcoming. Kai feels like he could sink into it and let it entrance him. "All I want to do right now is kiss you."

This was why they didn't get to fit in as many fights as they intended, last time they saw each other. Kai remembers now, and it suddenly makes sense. Of course they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off each other after a fight like that. 

"Next time you have university break," Kai promises. 

Aichi smiles at him, leaning closer to his camera so that his face fills the screen. "I can't wait, Kai-kun."


End file.
